Kurama's crush and Hiei's new weakness
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:The Urameshi team go against the second most dangerous team in the dark tournament...The problem is that most of the guys (Meaning Kuwabara) Can't fight..And whats this Kurama has a crsuh on a girl...And a girl has a crush on Hiei make Hiei feel ve
1. Default Chapter

Sakura: HI!!!! I'm here with a Yu Yu Hakusho fic!  
  
Junsui: A Yu Yu Hakusho?!?!  
  
Harushi: I beileve she did say Yu Yu Hausho!  
  
Sakura: YUP! Let's get on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclamior: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshiiro Togashi and Naoko Takeuchi (Thats his wife..you know the maker of Sailor Moon)  
  
Rated for Language and Violence!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, The masked fighter, and Kuwabara fight their second most toughest fight in the drak tournament. The Sakura team. A team of girl fighters.....and two of them have a crush on Hiei and Kurama. But whats this a new threat comes apon the Urameshi Team....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early in the morning and Yusuke was the last to wake." Hey guys...Mornin....So when do we fight?" Asked Yusuke as he yawned at sat down for some coffee.  
  
"Yusuke..It appears thst we have to fight first with a team called Team Sakura...."Said Kurama as he looked at the paper he had in his hand.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Sounds like a bunch of girls.....What sissy kind of men would call there Team `Team Sakura." Yusuke Joked.  
  
"Well i'm not sure if thier women or men...But I know that they are ruthless people...It's said that they share the blood of Human and demon...And kill for fun. Even the gods them selves are no match for them" Kurama explained.  
  
"Eep! What if thats all true? What are we gonna do?!" Kuwabara welped.  
  
"You need'nt worry you imbusule. We'll beat them eventually. That team will not win" Hiei said as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Well the fight is about to start we should get go-" Before Kurama could finish his sentance a woman came falling down from the roof..And cought a hold of The Urameshi's team window.  
  
"AHH!!! Help me someone!!!!" Yelled the young girl. And almost fell to feel someone grab ahold of her hand.  
  
"It's ok why do'nt I help. You now" Kurama said as he helped the girl get up from the window.  
  
When the girl got onto her feet on the ground. She jumped into Kurama's arms and thanked him like gods knows what. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!" Said the girl." Oh a thousand partins. My names is Yume!" Ymue said. (She has a Kimono On)  
  
"IYAAA! LEVITAION!!!" Yelled another young girl that fell from the roof." Yume where are you?! I wonder if she fell...Oh well more training for me!" Said the woman.  
  
"Ahem...Megami...Did she blast you off to?" Asked Yume.  
  
"Oh there you are Yume....AND NO! My double didn't blast me off....I made her dissappear then i accidentaly slipped off thr roof and fell... Thank you all if you saved my little sister...Come on Yume we have to go!" Said Megami." OK....Well thank you again...see ya" with that Yume dissappeared. And so did the girl that was floating.  
  
"Well that was weird.....Hey Kurama are you ok? Your all red" Said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh i'm fine..We better get to the stadium grounds before were announced late" Said Kurama and with that they left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: I know short chaptor...But hey right after I put this fic in i'm going to put in the second chaptor...  
  
Junsui: ARE WE GONNA BE IN THE FIC?!?!?!  
  
Sakura: YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE! YOU ARE!!!!! SO WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!  
  
Harushi: very entertaining....  
  
Sakura/Junsui: CAN IT HARUSHI!!!!  
  
SAkura: please Review..even if you don't find it enteresting.... 


	2. Surprise!

Sakura: Hey everyone i'm here with the next chaptor to my Yu Yu Hakusho one!  
  
Junsui: It's amazeing how your mind works....  
  
Harushi: I agree  
  
Sakura: Why thank you thats the nicest thing you've ever said to me in all my fics....I'll wanted  
  
Junsui: The last comment was meant to be an insult...  
  
Sakura: HEY! OSUWARI!!!!  
  
Junsui: *Bam* Bitch.....  
  
Sakura: I know i am...Now! On with the story! also if anyone out there knows all the attacks of the slayers group please tell me! please! If you do i'll make sure that your in my new fic! "Attack of the muffin men and the candy people!" it's a Yu Yu Hakusho one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Discalmior/and all the other crap: GO TO THE DAMN FIRST CHAPTOR!!!! i'll be useing the magic words and such from the anime slayers....I do not own the words or attacks whoever own The Slayers does! so don't sue me! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surpirses!  
  
"Team Urameshi! And Team Sakura! Please enter the ring!" said the announcer.  
  
"Well were here but where's the other team......" said Yusuke. Then Yusuke felt someone tug on him." Huh? Hey little kid how you get in here? and what do you want?" Yusuke asked as he bent down to the girl.  
  
"HEY KID WHAT ARE YOU DOIN OUT THERE?! YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT DO YOU" yelled all the low life ogers and demons in tge stands.  
  
"Ah ha ha....Bye bye Mr. Monsters" said the littlr girl as she put her finger out and drew an imaginary line that followed a whole row of demons. And when she was done the row blew up. "That was fun! Mr don't worry Team Sakura is here....he he he Looke up!" Said the little girl as she pointed to the air. Five fighters jumped from a cloud.  
  
"Whoa...fancy entrance.....Now say your prayers" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Ah he he....Mommy!" said the little girl as she ran to the mysterious fighter. All the fighters had cloaks on so the Urameshi team couldn't very well see who they were.  
  
" I pressume your team Sakura. Right?" asked the announcer.  
  
"Of course we are" said the tallest looking one."Ready" the team nodded. Then threw off there cloaks to reveal very very very beautifuk women.  
  
"Megami!" said the second tallest. "Yume!" said the third tallest. "Kitsune!" said the forth tallest. "Otome!" said the fifth tallest. "And I Sakura!" said the talllest. "TEAM SAKURA" said the girls together.  
  
" Yusuke there all girls.....I can't fight girls t goes against my code" said Kuuwabara.  
  
"There not going to be any problem so you don't have to worry about fighting....they don't look like any trouble....hey Kurama you up to fighting your new girlfriend..?" yusuke. Kurama just glared at Yusuke.  
  
" Teams please pick your first fighters." said the announcer.  
  
"Megami you go first...But becareful thier going to use Hiei...don't change into your real form unless it's a life or death situation..."said Sakura.  
  
"Yes mamma. I'll be careful" said Megami as she stepped into the ring.  
  
"I'll take care of this one" said Hiei.  
  
"Alright! Ready Fighters? AND GO!" said the announcer as she jumped off the ring.  
  
"Ya know Hiei your kinda cute....If I didn't have to kill you I would be doing things with you....But i'm afraid that fate has put us the predickament (I CAN'T SPELL!) I'm afraid I can't let your team win. For we need to win for a good cause. nlike people liek you...haveing to save the world....If you had our powers you wouldn't be here in the first place" said Megami as she stod there. (A/N: By the way what all the girls are wearing it's the same as what Sakura is wearing. If you want to know look for it in Not wanting to Look back! chaptor 2)  
  
"Are you done talking. Becasue i'm afraid i'm getting bored!" Hiei shouted as he ran to Megami.  
  
"Weakling" with Megami saying that Megami dissappeared right as Hiei's sword hit where she was.She reappeared behind him. "You see you can not get unless you can jump through demenions. It's really quite an amazeing thing I can do.Levitaion. You see my mother and my sister's are scorceress. So we don't use our spirit energy.You can now die! FIRE BALL!" Megami threw the ball at Hiei. As if luck was on Hiei's side he jumped right on time before the fire ball hit him.  
  
"COME ON HIEI!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Wait! Hiei your arm is badly injured....I want to fight you with your full strength....Come here and I hsall heal your arm". Megami said as. Hiei trusted that girl, and went to her."This is the ultimate healing spell...I can't do it with a minor healing spell so get ready.....Blessed, humble hand of god. Breth of mother earth. I pray thee come before me. Show your great compassion to this person to this person and deliver them!" Megami yelled out then put her hands on Hiei's arm and a big white light had shown and she blasted that white light on to Hiei. "Well Hiei how do you feel?" Megami asked.  
  
"I feel fine" Hiei said as he looked at his arm." I guess we can really fight now then!"Hiei said as he jumped back.  
  
"I see your really read to fight...well then let us fight!" Megami said as she ran to Hiei. "Come Hiei transform into your so called True form...." Hiei did as she asked and transformed. "Perfect...Everlasting flame of blue. Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here from the infinite! RAH TILT!" Megami chanted then sent her magic flying towards Hiei. Hiei was to slow and it hit him.  
  
"HIEI!" yelled the Urameshi team.  
  
"YOu boys needn't worry...My attack wasn't that strong so he didn't get hurt that bad. But he's still alive."Megami said as she pointed to where Hiei was.  
  
"Thats was a strong attack...But you wont be so lucky next time." Hiei said. As he charged to Megami but she dissappeared.  
  
"FREEZE ARROW!" Megami yelled and an arrow of ice formed in her hand at she threw it and it hit Hiei." You should watch your back".  
  
"Hiei is frozen. He can't move" Kuwabara whined.  
  
"Now it's time we ended this fight." Megami bosted." Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. By the powers you and I poses. DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" Megami chanted her spell and when she yelled Dragon slave she blasted Hiei.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! And team Sakura win this round!" said the announcer lady.  
  
"Hiei!" Get over here. Can ya stand?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I'm fine...if that attack was any stronger than I would have really died. But i'm fine" Then Hiei felt someone tug onto him. It was that little girl that they saw earlier.  
  
"Mr. Hiei my mommy says that after the fight if any of your team mates are injured then she said that her and my big sisters will go and heal you. Ya know I wanted to fight but my momma said that I'm a little to young....so i'm the other fighter person. You know if a fighter on my team is unable to fight then I get to fight! It'll be fun!" said the little girl.  
  
"Teams please pic your next fighters!" said the announcer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: I'm stopping there.  
  
Junsui: Why you stoppin here?  
  
Sakura: I fell like it..Plus i'm lazy  
  
Harushi: Were all bored.....  
  
Sakura: Yes we are. I must say this to you all! BYE BYE! I'LL BE GOING TO PRIVATE SCHOOL!  
  
Harushi: I'm gonna miss you  
  
Junsui: So will I...NOT! j/k  
  
Sakura: well I hope you all liked this chaptor...Please read and review! Ja Ne 


End file.
